


Bath Time

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Faint Humiliation Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri helps Yuri get ready for the onsen, and then Victor helps him clean up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“I don’t want to bathe with other people,” Yuri grumbles, not for the first time, as he and Yuuri start undressing so they can get into yukata for the bath. 

“I know,” Yuuri soothes, taking a small key from a night stand drawer and waiting for the blond to finish disrobing. “But it’s just what we have.” 

Yuri pauses once he’s finished undressing, sulking as Yuuri unlocks and removes his cock cage. Yuri’s length is partially hard by the time the chastity device is off, swelling under Yuuri’s warm hands. The dark-haired man gives him a quick, affectionate kiss before putting the key and the toy away, then takes his own clothes off. 

“Mommy,” the blond starts as Yuuri gets two yukata out for them, “Before the bath, can I . . . ?”

Yuuri glances at his lover, finding the Russian red-faced and his erection equally dark with color. “Of course, baby,” he replies, getting lube. He pours some into his hand, letting it warm up a little before applying it to Yuri’s cock, sliding his hand from base to tip a few times. Yuuri gently massages at the tip a little, watching Yuri’s flushed face as precome starts to well up at his touch. Then the raven-haired man backs up slightly, coating the inside of his thighs with more lube, making Yuri’s dick twitch in anticipation. Yuuri moves to brace himself against the bed, presenting his ass to Yuri, and smiles encouragingly at his younger lover.

The Russian skater doesn’t need any more invitation than that. He slips his length between Yuuri’s slick thighs, sighing at the warm pressure and the brush of their cocks as he thrusts. “Can you be quick, baby, or do you want some help from Mommy?” Yuuri asks, tilting his head to look back at the blond.

“I’ll be fast,” Yuri admits, dick twitching at his lover’s words. He ruts against the black-haired man with short, shallow thrusts, whimpering as the tip of his cock is enveloped by Yuuri’s thighs and teased by the faint slide of Yuuri’s balls against it. The Japanese man smiles, enjoying the warm friction of Yuri between his thighs. Yuuri listens to his lover pant in his ear, whining as Yuuri flexes his thighs, making the blond jerk. Yuri only whimpers as he comes, the raven-haired man milking him gently as the other skater spills over his lover’s skin and the bed.

The black-haired man gives Yuri a moment to recover before shifting him to the bed, gently cleaning him off. There’s a knock at the door, distinctly Victor’s, and Yuuri makes sure he and Yuri are out of the line of sight from the hallway as Victor unlocks the door and slips in, re-locking it behind him. Victor’s gaze slides to Yuuri’s messy thighs, lingering there. “Was Mommy helping you get ready for the bath?” the silver-haired man asks, eyeing Yuri as he gets up and puts on a yukata.

“Yeah,” Yuri replies as Yuuri ties his obi. Victor slips up behind the dark-haired man, looping his arms around his lover’s waist and pressing himself flush to Yuuri’s back, watching the Japanese man work. When Yuuri is finished, Victor slides a hand down his thigh, sliding a finger through a trail of come on his skin.

“Can I clean you off, Yuuri?” Victor asks.

“Yes,” the dark-haired man replies easily. Yuuri kisses Yuri affectionately before shifting onto the bed, spreading his legs for Victor. The silver-haired man’s eyes go dark, and he kneels on the floor. He laps at Yuuri’s thighs diligently, delicately tracing lines of Yuri’s come with his tongue until there’s only lube remaining, which he wipes off with a cloth. “No,” Yuuri scolds as Victor eyes his cock. “Bath.”

Victor sighs mournfully, but lets himself be tugged up and ushered out the door. “I promise to behave.” He gives a conspiratorial wink to Yuri, who snorts.

“Famous last words,” the blond mutters.


End file.
